The use of voice command devices has become increasingly common in today's households. Most voice command devices perform functions in response to simple voice commands. Some of these functions include responding to questions or providing certain information that a user may ask for. This information is often provided via audio output. Thus, the user may, for example, ask about the weather and the voice command device may provide the latest weather report by reading the information outload in response. Because the information is broadcasted audibly, it is possible for anyone within the immediate vicinity to hear the response. Such a public response poses a problem when the response includes private or confidential information of the user.